Silent Wings
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: A request from a friend, The Almighty Pickle Lord XD. Set in TFA- A girl, raised by wolves, discovers through magic that she can turn into a winged wolf. Joining the autobots, they earn her trust and she learns the culture of humans and Cybertronians. But will the Decepticons let her live peacefully in her new life?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a request from a friend, The Almighty Pickle Lord XD She wanted a girl who had been raised by wolves and learned through magic that she could turn into a winged wolf and joined the autobots. Well, I wasn't sure how to start, but an idea stabbed me in the side and wouldn't stop bleeding until i wrote this. Hope you like, Pickle Lord!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers animated._

* * *

The woman in the small Explorer pulled off onto the side of the road. Taking a loosely wrapped bundle into the forest, she sat the small crying lump onto the ground outside of a cave.

''_Hush now my child, you do not need to cry. Let the moon embrace you and grace you with love. Let the moon...shine...on_'' the woman spoke in a clear, beautiful voice. The voice would have sounded like a series of grunts and growls to another human, but the song enticed the figure in the cave to come out slightly. The grey wolf stepped out and looked at the woman as the woman handed the baby a small locket with a purple gem in it.

''_You speak our native tongue. How do you do it, two leg?''_ the wolf asked curiously. The woman looked up. She said nothing other than

''_please take care of her. She is my love, my life. I can not bare her to suffer as I''_ the woman said before running back out of the forest and driving away. A storm was forming. The grey wolf looked down into the turquoise eyes of the baby and felt sympathy. Bringing the young child into the cave, she proceeded to raise it as her own since she could not have pups. This human, this young child, would become Makumay, Wolf Woman.

* * *

Makumay leaped onto the back of the older wolf, but only by a few weeks.

_''Makumay! How are you this glorious evening?''_

_''I am great, Ottawa. And how are you?''_

_''The same, Sister, the same''_The two wrestled and play fought for quite some time before Makumay was called into the den by her Mother.

''_Coming, Mother.''_ she said as she crawled into the cave. She proceeded to lick the face of the older wolf. The wolf licked back.

''_You are filthy, Pup! You must be bathed immediately!''_

_''But Mother!''_

_''No, I will not have dirty Pups in my home. And you, my Pup, are beyond dirty!'' _The grey wolf, known as Netari, licked the dirt from the girls form. The girl had nothing but a deer skin skirt and poncho on, which had been sewn with her own hands. She had not known what to do at first, but learned soon enough. She knew that she had advantages, and used them to help the other wolves whenever she could. Because, after all, they had advantages as well. Their speed, their fangs, their durability. Suddenly, a howl echoed through the forest. The two exchanged glances before walking towards the howl. They gasped at what they saw. A white wolf, known as Kahuna, was in the clearing, dead. Makumay ran forwards and looked over him.

''_What did this to him?''_ she asked sullenly.

''_Your kind'' _another, less kind wolf that had always hated her for some reason, growled.

''_My kind!? But I am wolf! I am as you are, are I not?''_ she asked. Most of the wolves glanced away nervously, not wanting to tell her the truth.

''_The necklace around your neck. Open it''_ Makumay did as she was told and gasped. A picture of a woman, a man, and a baby were in the picture inside.

''_ The baby is you. We raised you as our own. You are human, you are not one of us''_

_''But...But... I CAN"T be human. I've heard so many tales about them! they are horrible creatures! I can't be human, I would never hurt another living thing without the need!''_

_''I know, which is why you will always be welcome with us. But now you must go to your own kind. Us wolves all agreed when you knew the truth that you would go to your own race''_

_''But I don't want to leave''_

_''Go''_

_''But...''_

_''GO!'' _Makumay ran as tears formed in her eyes. Soon, she reached a hard black surface and a metal monster whooshed by, making loud honking noises. Multiple monsters continuously rolled by, and she was almost hit by a motorcycle without a driver.

_''What kind of monster are you!?''_

* * *

Prowl looked at the small tan human. She was obviously lost, and confused. She was growling and barking and making a series of noises that sounded like a human language, but didn't clearly make sense.

''Ma kee neh tow me na!'' she growled at him, a dark look in her eyes. He could sense the wild radiating off of her. It was then it clicked in his head. She was a wild girl, probably raised by some kind of local wild life. Probably wolves, as there have been records of wolves raising human children. But what was with the odd language she spoke? If she was raised by wolves, she couldn't have had language instilled into her mind. Maybe it was just her voice making sounds. He had to get her to a rehabilitation center that way she could recover and become human again. He transformed and tried to pick her up, but he quickly realized that she wasn't going without a fight. She bucked and screamed and scratched. None of it hurt him, but it was quit annoying. He walked the entire way back to Detroit. She looked around wildly, and every human that looked at her she would either snap and growl at them, or she would cower and draw her legs into herself as much as she could. He quickly realized that a rehab center probably wouldn't be the best thing for her, so he took her back to base. Making sure all the doors were closed, and that all large holes were covered so that she could crawl out, he sat her down on the ground. She dashed away and hid in a corner behind some boxes, whimpering. Sari walked out of another room. Odd, he hadn't realized she was here. She looked at him and then at the corner and walked over, expecting to see a cat or a dog that Prowl had brought in. Heck, he'd even brought a deer in one time... That's not a deer. The girl looked out with wide, fear filled eyes, teeth slightly bared.

''What's wrong with you? Why are you so scared?''

The girl cocked her head, not understanding a single word she had said.

''Raha me to'' the girl said, trying to talk to her.

''Do you speak english?''

''Eeeeeeeenglishhhhhhhhhhhhhh?'' Was the only thing she said that Sari could actually understand.

''Yeah, English. It's a language?''

''Eeenglishhhhhhh'' the girl said again. Sari looked at Prowl.

''My guess is she was a wild child, probably raised by wolves''

Sari's face showed her realization as everything made sense. She looked back to the girl and held her hand out like you would to a skittish dog. She started thinking about ways she could teach the girl how to be human, even though she wasn't exactly human on her own.

''What is your name?'' Sari asked when the girl had sniffed her hand and looked at her, a small beacon of trust. She cocked her head.

''Name. I'm Sari. Saarii'' Sari said as she pointed to herself. Prowl was watching with curious optics.

''Saaaaaaaariiiiiiiiii'' the girl said while pointing to herself. Sari giggled and shook her head.

''No. I'm Sari. I'm Sari'' she said pointing to herself again.

''You?'' she said while pointing to the girl. The girl seemed to concentrate.

''Saaaariiiii'' she pointed to Sari. Then she pointed to herself.

''Maaaaakumaaay. Maakumaay. Makumay'' she said it each time until she could say it easily.

''Makumay?'' Sari asked, pointing to the girl. Makumay nodded.

* * *

Makumay was listening to the other girl, Sari. She seemed to be trying to talk to her but so far they'd only figured out each other's names. Perhaps this human...No. She wasn't human, she could smell the robotics on her. She smelled much like the metal monster that had brought her here. Sari was now trying to tell her the monster's name.

''Prowl'' she said while pointing to the monster.

''Prowl'' she repeated, getting the hang of what pointing at oneself meant. She pointed to prowl while saying his name. He nodded.

''Makumay'' he said her name to her. Her eyes widened and she grinned. It had spoke as well! Sari and Prowl were talking in their weird noises that sounded all for the world like _ba ba ba_ . Sari was grinning, and Prowl looked unsure of something. Sari walked back over to her.

''Are you ready to learn English?'' and then Makumay said something that would play a major role in her vocabulary.

''Huh?''

* * *

_Probably wasn't what you wanted, but... It kind of hit me like a freight train. Well, hope you like it anyways!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this is chapter two! :3 That's all i got..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Animated_

* * *

Sari congratulated herself. Only three days after being brought to the base and Makumay already knew everyone's names, how to say her 'ABC's' , 'hi' and 'how are you' and 'good morning' and their meanings. She was a rapid learner, and was always looking through language books. They were the kind you give small children to learn, but she didn't seem to care. She learned very quickly that eating raw meat was frowned upon. She learned though. She didn't listen, and continued eating the meat raw. She seemed to like chocolate though. Of course, Prowl and Bumblebee had helped, but she did most of it. Mostly because she could better teach her the ways of humans than they could. She seemed wary of going outside, and when she did she always wanted to go to the park. One time she tried to wander off and go into the woods, but they didn't let her. She still had her quirky habits, and refused to take her deer skin poncho off, but they had managed to convince her to where a skirt and T-shirt under neath the poncho. She often got weird glances from the other humans, and many even poked and teased her. On kid even threw a bone past her, yelling 'go get it girl!' . She, of course, attacked the boy and tried to rip his throat out. Only Prowl stood in her way. She snarled, but calmed down when Prowl firmly told her 'no'. He hated doing it, because she looked like a scolded puppy, which, in a sense, she was in her own mind. She seemed to be adapting quickly though. The kid ran off, crying for his mommy. Makumay looked around grinning. She spotted a few stray dogs and ran up towards them. They barked and backed away from her, and she cocked her head. Then she started... _barking_ at them. The cocked their heads back at her and they seemed to be talking to each other. Makumay giggled a few times, and the dogs wagged their tails. In less than five minutes, five stray aggressive dogs had went from human hating blood thirsty mutts to gentle, slobbery canines. They followed her back to Prowl, who was shaking his head no. Makumay growled at him and then sat down on the ground, glaring at him. Prowl sighed and went to pick her up, but the largest of the dogs stepped in his way. Prowl's shoulders sagged in defeat, and he walked away, the girl and dogs following behind. Makumay decided she would have to teach Sari the language of the Wolf so that they could speak in two different tongues. But only after she finished her English teachings, so that way she could explain each word to Sari. The dogs licked her and walked with her. They were hungry, and she could tell.

''Prowl'' she said quietly, pointing at the dogs and then to their mouths. Prowl tilted his head slightly before realizing she was telling him the dogs were hungry. He shrugged and called Sari.

''What exactly do dogs eat?''

::Oh, you know, kibble, meat, treats, bones...Wait... Why are you asking about that?::

''Makumay just tried to say an entire sentence involving some dogs she found''

::... Alright, I'll ask dad if I can borrow some money to buy stuff a dog needs::

''Yeah, get enough for five dogs''

::Five? How big?::

''Um...A Great Dane, a German Shepard, two chihuahuas, and a lab/pit bull cross''

::okay:: she sighed before the line clicked off. Prowl looked back at Makumay, who was chattering away with the dogs, and they were responding. How does she understand them? he wondered. She laughed at something the chihuahua 'said' before the other one tackled him. They made it back to base, and almost immediately Ratchet walked out and said,

''Uh-uh! Nope! No strays allowed, we already agreed on this Prowl'' he said while trying to shoo the dogs away. They stood behind Makumay, waiting for her to do something. She took a deep breath and said,

''Shtaah...shtaa...shtoop...Stop'' she said stop. He looked at her confused, knowing that no one had taught her how to say that. She looked him in the optics and he held his hands up in surrender. He had no idea how they were going to take care of five dogs. Little did he know it was already being taken care of, with a few disagreements of course.

* * *

''Dad, she wants the dogs! Can't we just-''

''No! I will not let you bring strays into the tower!''

Sari's heart sank at hearing that. She'd always wanted a real dog. Her dad had never understood that. He'd created Sparkplug, but that wasn't the same. She always wanted a living breathing dog.  
But what was wrong with strays?

''What's them being strays got to do with anything?'' she asked.

''Well they have no papers and no vaccinations and probably full of health problems''

''Actually, mixed breed mutts tend to have less diseases that purebred dogs''

''Sari-''

''Pleasssssssseeeeeeee?'' She gave him her biggest puppy eyes she could get. She knew it was her dads only weakness. He sighed.

''Alright, here. But don't get to attached'' he said as he handed her a Visa credit card.

''I won't!''

* * *

She was attached. More so, she was attached to Skit and Skat, as Makumay had told her their names. The chihuahuas bounced and shook violently, which caused Sari to land laughing on the ground, where they could pounce on her. Makumay smiled. She felt she had made a lot of progress. She learned how to say a word she'd heard Optimus tell Bumblebee on countless occasions, figured out what it meant, rescued a pack of stray dogs, and so far they were filing in nicely. The other three dogs names were in this order. Great Dane: Shadow German Shepard: Scarrlet Lab/ Pit cross: Clyde. and the chihuahuas were twins named Skit and Skat. Picking up a small book that told the meanings of everyday items, she started naming them off in her head. She came to a picture with a large creature and the name under it. She looked up at Sari.

''What's...'' Sari scooted closer when Makumay asked and pointed to the picture.

''That? That's an elephant''

''Eeeeelephant. Elephant''

''Yes! You learn quick''

Makumay beamed. She was learning. Fast. She knew soon she would know everything she needed, and then she could take Sari to see her family. Her _real_ family.

* * *

_Stray dogs! I don't really like chihuahuas, but they are cute! I just don't like their aggravating high pitched yapping  
_=l


	3. Chapter 3

_It feels a bit rushed, but hopefully I can get into the groove of this story soon. Eh..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Animated _

* * *

Makumay walked up behind Prowl with deadly silence, so quiet he didn't even hear her.

''Prowl'' he jolted five feet in the air at the sound of her voice. He looked behind him and saw her looking at him with a sad eyes and tears. He recovered and sat back down.

''Yes? What is it Makumay?'' he asked. She, of course, didn't say anything but gestured for him to follow her. Clyde was lying on the ground, battered and broken.

''What happened to him?'' Prowl asked, a bit horrified at the dogs appearance. Clyde was wheezing badly, struggling to breath. Makumay pointed at the road and said one thing.

''Thorny car'' Prowl seemed to think about this before realization clicked.

''Makumay, I need you to tell be what color it was.''

''...Green...White...and...Black'' she struggled, but she got it out. Prowl gasped. His hand reached for his head.

::Lockdown is back. Ratchet, we've got a downed dog::

Ratchet came out of the base and scanned the dog over quickly.

''I...don't think he's going to make it'' Ratchet said sadly. Makumay's eyes went wide and she slung herself down on the ground beside Clyde, crying. The bots didn't know how to react to this, so they just watched as the dog took its final breath. What they expected even less was when she started singing in her own language.

''La oona la oona je ta moon het ma new ke ma oona''

* * *

Makumay's tears feel silently as she sang.

''_Great spirit, great spirit shining in the moon. Take this soul and protect it. Keep his spirit safe''_ she finished softly and Clyde stopped moving, but not before he wagged his tail one last time. Sari flew down beside her with her jet pack and started crying as well. Ratchet and Prowl were confused, they didn't know what to do.

''Uh...Is there anything we can do to help?'' Prowl asked.

''Can you bring him back to life?'' Sari asked. Prowl shook his head.

''Then no. But you can go get a shovel''

''Why?''

''Just...Don't ask'' she said softly. Prowl and Ratchet left the girls to cry as the went to get said items.

* * *

The girls let tears fall as Bumblebee and Prowl lowered the dead dog into the hole they'd dug. The girls both had flowers. Sari had brought a lilac plant, Makumay brought a bundle of wildflowers that she'd dug up from the edge of the fence. Though they grew everywhere, they were still beautiful in her eyes. The dog was covered in dirt and the other dogs howled. Makumay lifted her head and howled as well. They planted the flowers and then whispered good byes to the dog's grave. They went inside the base and sat down. Sari was crying because she was sad that she'd lost a friend. Makumay was in hysterics that she'd lost a member of her family, her pack, the ones who protected and respected her, as she did to them. She hadn't protected Clyde though. She couldn't have. That was what made her the saddest. She'd failed. The other dogs tried to reassure her that there was nothing she could do, but words couldn't console her. She walked away from everyone and went to hide in her room. Her room didn't have a giant tree in the center like Prowl's did, but they'd done everything they could to make it packed with nature as much as they could. Pine trees and blackberry bushes were planted in the cracks of the cement, and Sari had even went so far as to buy a sheep skin rug for Makumay. They had tried to give her a proper bed, but every morning she was lying on the ground beside the bed. They finally settled on getting her multiple blankets and pillows and situating them on the floor. She liked that idea a lot. The dogs always slept with her, but she seemed to care less about the fleas and ticks they brought in and put all over her. She would simply pluck them off of both her and the dogs and pop them between her fingernails. No matter how many times Sari had told her that it wasn't healthy to do so, she still did it. Sari finally gave up on trying. Makumay curled up on top of her rug and rubbed her fingers through the soft, comfy wool. It was itchy, but it didn't bother her. The others wondered why she slept with the dogs, but they did not realize she used to sleep with a group of ten wolves. Dogs didn't bother her at all. She felt her self start drifting to sleep, but she muttered something before she went to sleep.

''_I am sorry''_

* * *

Alarms blared and Makumay jolted awake, jostling the dogs beside her. Running into the mainroom, she looked around and tried to catch someones attention. Sari's was captured. Makumay threw her head to the side, utterly confused.

''It's decepticons! More specifically, Blitzwing and Lugnut!'' Sari said. Makumay's eyes widened. She'd learned about the decepticons, and she learned that they wanted to kill her and her kinds, both of her kinds.

''Makumay, stay here and be careful. Don't follow us, okay?''

Makumay nodded. She would stay here and guard the den. The autobots and Sari left, leaving Makumay to watch them charge into battle via TV. They were getting their rears handed to them, packaged and delivered. Makumay's hands twisted into fists and the street lights above the autobots flickered. She gasped at this and then curled her hands tighter. The lights nearly went out. She gasp/laughed before smirking. Reaching in front of her and yanking nothing backwards, the street lights pulled up out of the ground and hit Lugnut in the head. Cupping her palms and blowing into them, a strong gust of wind blew through the streets, knocking the decepticons off of their feet. Makumay was having fun now. She had no idea what she was doing, but she licked it. Throwing her hands out, she pretended to pick something up by the scruff and spank it. Blitzwing yelped and spun around, but nothing was there. Makumay was in near uncontrollable laughter at the bots reactions. Doing a ballet spin, a small twister formed on screen, separating them. She stopped and did a small number from a Irish dance she saw on TV and the earth began to shake, causing everyone to fall down. Last but not least, she yelled at the TV, but on screen the sound of something _roaring_ recorded. That was all it took for the decepticons to hit the trail and scram. Makumay had no idea what she'd just done, but it felt like she'd been doing it her entire life. She looked down at her hands and opened them. The bots got back and saw Makumay panting, trying to catch her breath from the adrenaline rapidly disappearing and looked at her odd.

''What's wrong with you?'' Bumblebee asked. Makumay shrugged and grinned before running back to her room and going back to sleep. She grinned as her eyelids drooped.

* * *

_This evolved from me mostly wanting to see Blitzwing get spanked by an invisible force and make everyone look at him strangely! Figured I could put it in here! I don't know why I killed off Clyde though. Yeah... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, Makumay found out she had weird powers and now wants to find out the extent of her abilities!  
_

_To Maria Romanoff(? did i spell that right?): Thanks! I'm really glad you like it so far! Poor Blitzwing, I dunno why I like to torture poor, helpless Blitzy, but...Yeah, to hard to resist freaking him out! also, I hope you update **your** fic soon as well._

_Disclaimer: I do not own TFA_

* * *

_Ugh, what happened?_Makumay thought to herself, leaning up. Suddenly, memories of last night drifted into her skull like a mac truck. She groaned and rubbed her temples before leaning up and jarring a sleeping Skit laying on her stomach. She giggled and scratched his ear affectionately.

''_You are a silly one. Hmm...I wonder how long my 'English' class is going to last today''_ she mumbled to herself, walking out into base. She realized no one was there and she found a note in her favorite play area that Bumblebee had hastily written.

'Slo Mo broke out prison. Attack banks all over town. Had to stop her.' she sighed as she read the broken English. Amazingly and slightly backwards, she'd learned how to read and write English, but she couldn't _speak_ it. Then, she realized she was at base all alone(remember when Sari realized she was at base all alone when the bots were looking for the constructicons? yeah, think that face expression, but twice as mischievous.) She suddenly spun around at a sound. A small mouse was walking around timidly. Makumay smiled as she crept closer. Moving her hands slightly, she made a small nearby jar move over him and slam on top, effectively trapping him. She grabbed a piece of paper and slid it under before flipping the jar over slowly. the mouse slid down the side of the jar and landed on the bottom.

Her mind wandered back to the times when her and the other wolves would hunt mice and eat them for snacks. Being here, she quickly realized eating mice deeply horrified a certain pig-tailed girl. Sari didn't like her wolf like habits. Why? They were natural, she never would understand why Sari preferred buying the stuff from a place called 'burger bot'. The stuff smelled horrendous, and unhealthy. One thing for sure, that was NOT a burger. It smelled more like grease covered weeds with unneeded ingredients, and without all the needed stuff. She sighed as Sari handed her a meal of her own and told her to try it. She had refused, pushing it back to Sari. Grabbing a notepad she kept handy, she scribbled down 'I'm not eating that fake food. Why don't we go to a grocery store and get REAL food?'

''Are you kidding? This IS real food. How does it get more real than this?''

...

...

''Whoa'' Bumblebee said, his holoform looking around wide eyed at the huge displays of food. Prowl had also tagged along to help explain to Sari the foods Makumay picked. Makumay picked a pack of 100% Organic(in human chemi-free standards, not what the bots refer us as) hand-picked blueberries. She had made sure to smell them first though, just to be sure. She did the same with a pack of grapes, and when Sari asked why she kept smelling the food, she wrote down 'Making sure its natural and chemical free' was all she wrote before putting the grapes back. Some kind of wax coating was covering it, and it smelled fake. She moved on to the meat section. Chicken nuggets? No, to many carbohydrates that could damage her health. Natural, free range chicken? Yes, most definitely. This pattern went on for the next few hours, and every time Sari offered something that looked good, Makumay would simply shake her head. Sari huffed as she replaced the gogurt onto the shelf. Who can resist Gogurt? Her, obviously. She moved onto the juices and cheeses. She read the containers on the juice then wrote on her notepad.

'If it's 100% fresh squeezed, it shouldn't come from concentrate. That means these are not, in fact, fresh squeezed. Merely disguised to make foolish people drink it out of impulse' Sari sort of half glared, half had a Eureka moment. Makumay shook her head. If she had to be human, she would at least survive better than this. She was going to get her own fruit plants and chickens. Then, she would have to worry less about ridiculous costs for precious things like a ten ounce pack of berries. Humans were so foolish, so untidy, so...so...so stupid! she thought to herself. How do they even survive if not off the precious mother earth? HOW!? She growled out loud by accident, earning confused looks from Sari and Bumblebee. The checked out, Sari using a credit card. Then, they drove back to base.

* * *

Makumay smiled at the memory. Then, she took the mouse outside and set it free. Walking back in, she used her mind to move a paperclip. It moved very slowly, but it was movement. She realized she was more powerful when she was angry, so happiness must also be strong. Focusing all the best memories from puphood, she yelped as the paperclip suddenly flew through the air. Then, it ignited in a tiny blue flame. Luckily, nothing was caught on fire before she stomped it out. Sighing, she rubbed at the scorch mark. Practicing with other objects like boxes and remotes, she soon had a spiral of stuff floating around her, hair flying towards it, trying to flow with the path of her magic. Then she heard the bots pull up. She mumbled a word she'd learned from bumblebee.

''**ah, slag''**

* * *

_Welp, Makumay's learning more about magic!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! It's been two weeks nearly since i last updated this. Why? Well, to put it short: life. _

* * *

''**Ah slag''** she said as she hurried to right the things she had moved. The bots walked in and saw her sitting in the floor, and only Prowl noticed a box move quickly into place. Raising an eyebrow, he quickly shrugged it off. Sari pounced on Makumay, hugging her.

''Omigosh I totally freaked Slow Mo out!'' she said as Makumay was squeezed. Makumay groaned, and Sari let her go. Makumay inhaled deeply and righted her ebony hair where it needed to be. Then she smiled and grabbed her notebook.

How?

''I took my robot form and stood right behind her. And her blast ray thingy time machine didn't work on me, so she was pleasantly surprised. Not. More like freaked out when I laughed at her.''

Sari you evil! XD

''Thank you! I mean, I'm not thanking you, because I'm like, so evil and stuff'' Sari giggled at this. Makumay put on a fake pout but ended up laughing. Compared to her voice which mostly weird sounds come from, her laughter was rich and crisp and could brighten anyone's dull mood.

''Hey, um, when do you think you'll be able to speak English clearly?''

Makumay slouched as she wrote.

I don't know. I know the sounds and what the words are, but my mouth just won't say them

''I wonder why''

Maybe...I dunno

''Me neither''

Then, Makumay stopped, got low to the ground, and began smelling the air. Yes, she was right. She had smelt the faint breeze of oil and hydraulics in the air, mingled with something else. It passed quickly though, but she was concerned. Then, all at once, she bolted up and screamed as a foul smell, one so gloriously vile that it nearly choked her, ran over her. The word and the way she screamed though was one that would forever be seared into their minds.

''Decepticons!'' It was clear, bright, and fear filled as explosions went off. At least fifty miles into Detroit from where they were. How had she smelled that? No time to ponder, they went into action. Though they told Makumay to stay behind, she didn't listen, instead making her own route. As she ran, her back began to itch. Then, itch evolved into light pain, then she collapsed as pain ripped through her body. She could feel it, all to clearly, though it was as if she was meant to. Letting pain wash her, her spine developed two wet, heavy black wings with white feathers littered here and there. Looking at them in awe, she wondered why she had them. Suddenly, her mind was filled with thoughts, with languages, English, Japanese, and others she'd never heard of before. Some of the languages just burst from her, but she tampered them. Then, she realized how glad she was to have a poncho instead of a shirt. The wings just came right under the poncho, but even at their highest point, it still covered the areas no one needed to see. With a smile, she beat her wings, trying to catch the air. She gained about two feet before falling harshly onto the ground. Shaking it off, she tried again. And again. And Again. Then, on the fifth try, she made it about thirty feet into the air and still gaining. She discovered that she was like a kite and hand to run into the wind. Then, she could fly in any direction she wanted. Her black hair looped and curled like flames over her back, and the wind felt like touching cotton. She was meant to be in the air, she knew it. Flying higher so she could soar over the higest buildings, she landed on the roof of Sumdac tower, smiling as the city stretched below her. Then, she heard the sounds of explosions and fighting. Looking down, she saw not just Blitzwing and Lugnut, but Megatron as well.

''Hand over the key, autobots. It will lead us to victory in restoring the all spark'' Megatron growled low. Makumay heard him even at her high spot where virtually the only thing she could hear was the wind, and the sound of the city, but not individual voices. She growled sharply, directing her new found powers towards him. Breathing deep, she began humming the sound of a song she'd heard once. Down by the Sally Gardens. As soon as she did, below she could hear the sounds of a flute and violin playing in exact harmony to her voice, and proceeded to push Blitzwing to his new found jitters at his last experience of unknown source of attack. The sound of the music was haunting, chanting, hypnotic. It left them all dazed and confused while she thought of a new line of attack. Using her wings, she speed down that way she was actually sitting on Blitzwing's head, and he knew she was too. Her wings unfurled and flapped three good times to clear the hand that was trying to grab her. He ended up bonking himself. She giggled and then caught the attention of the bots and Sari, who stared wide eyed. With a grin, she pretended to yank something that wasn't really right beside her, and Starscream screamed in pain as one of his wings bent far out of place and down, just like her hand had motioned to do. Megatron still had yet to see her, as she always darted out of his vision. . He looked up and saw her floating in the air, seemingly mocking him. With a snarl, he aimed his cannon at her and fired. The bots gasped as the saw a figure plummet to the earth, but just before she made impact, she caught herself and flew back up.

''Just Kidding! Yeesh, dude, you need help, in more than one sense. Maybe an eye doctor, and I know a good person who would love to hear all your life problems. He's a really good psychologist. Oh no, wait, wait. I'm thinking of the wrong person. You need to see a car compacter'' she was taunting him, trying to get him to chase her. It worked quite effectively. Within seconds, instead of a robot she was being tailed by a helicopter and two jets, one still down with an injured wing. Taking pity, and thinking the more the merrier, she fixed his wing, bending it back into shape. Then, without hesitation, he was after her too. She dodged the fire easily, and pretended to yawn, which created a loose whirlwind to come at them, messing up their flight pattern. With a jeering laughter, she dove down at an angle no bot could do before bringing herself back up at break neck speed. But, of course, Lugnut being the single minded subject he was, did in fact try and follow her, and landed harshly against the ground, denting badly.

''How dare you insult the grand and glorious might of the magnificent Megatron?!''Lugnut said as he righted himself.

''Whoa, someone has a major boy-crush! If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?'' she taunted. Lugnut seethed, and then took off. Starscream had veered in front, Lugnut behind her, and Blitzwing and Megatron blocking both sides.

''Now vhat are you going to do, insect?'' Blitzwing growled.

''How 'bout we go for a spin?'' she asked, mischievous glint in her eyes as she began to spin around, and around, and around. They were all slung out of her path and then she leaped on Megatron's roof/ceiling/back/whatever a helicopter has, holding on like a bull-rider. He dove and rolled to try and shake her, but all proved ineffective. She laughed once before pushing off of him and jumping down, causing his flight path to swerve downward as well. Landing softly on the ground, the sounds of crashing jets surrounded her. She looked at the fallen cons, and then, with a smirk. She pretended to swing a bat at something. They were all greeted with powerful gusts of wind. She howled once, a victory song that she used to use to strike fear into her opponents. Intergalactic opponents apparently had the same level of courage, because they all took off, flying to the hills. She turned around and faced the bots with a cheeky grin.

''I just took out four decepticons all on my own'' she said. That seemed to intensify their surprise. Beating her wings, she flew towards Sari and hugged her.

''Guess what?''

''What?''

''I speak English, along with fifty other languages'' she said.

''Oh''

* * *

_Wings! Few more chapters and she'll turn into a wolf._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! It's been what, two months? Yeah...definitely not proud about that. Sorry!_  
XxXxXxXxX  
Makumay growled as she listened to Prowl chiding her about 'being cautious' and Prime about telling her off for disobeying orders to stay put. She listened, but didn't pay attention. She was wondering what else she could do. When they were finally done chiding her, she went to her room, flopping down. Her black wings splayed around her, and she rubbed her hands across them. They were soft and fluffy, almost like pillow stuffing feathers. She heard Skit and Skat walking up to her, and turned around. They cocked their heads.  
"Señorita! When did you grow the wings!?"  
"When I was running along rooftops"  
"Zhat explains everyzing" Scarlett said, rolling her deep brown eyes.  
"Scarlett" Shadow warned.  
"Ja, I know! Tone down on as sarcasm!" She growled at her leader.  
"You guys! It was amazing! I knew then I was meant to be in the air!" Makumay exclaimed. Shadow wagged his tail.  
"I'm glad you found something else to do other than rolling in the mud. Trust me, the two wetbacks do that enough"  
"Hey! Who you callin wetback, Gato!?"  
"You little runts!" Shadow snarled, jumping at the two chihuahuas.  
"Shadow! Stop! Zhey're just kids!" Scarlett said, trying to stop the larger dog. This proved hopeless. The two chihuahuas ran outside, out into the street, and into an alley before they disappeared. Makumay slapped Shadow's ear.  
"You idiot! They'll get killed now!"  
Of course, she screamed this in perfect English, and it caught the attention of everyone on base. Bumblebee ran in, and saw the girl and the large dog having a growling match. The dog lunged, and she matched the action. The other dogs watched in regret as the two mauled each other. The bots watched in confusion before realizing the two smallest dogs were missing. Makumay kicked Shadow in the ribs, successfully cracking two of them. He wheezed, but didn't stop as he pounced her. She caught him and slung him to the floor. She pinned him with her foot, and he looked at her with fear and confusion.  
"I lived thirteen years of my life with a pack of wolves. I had to fight to survive, and I was accepted as a wolf. Few dogs retain the strength of a wolf, and none can read a soul. Looking into the eyes of a wolf you can ONLY see your own reflection. They can read you! And I can tell you now that you are doomed to die from your ways! Look into my eyes, and tell me what you see!" She barked and snarled each of her words, but they were in English. Shadow looked into her eyes, but all he saw were orbs of hatred, confusion, regret, anger, and , true to her word, his face reflected off her eyes. He coughed, and blood drizzled down his muzzle. Scarlett looked at Makumay.  
"Now vhat?" She asked. Makumay looked at her, and then sighed.  
"We find Skit and Skat." She said that in her weird half English/half bark. She turned to the bots.  
"We'll help you find them" Optimus said. She nodded gratefully. Everyone left, leaving Shadow to wallow in his shame and crushed pride. He sighed before howling. Then he stood up and left, limping all the way.  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
Makumay glided over the city, scanning and smelling the air for the two dogs. She saw Prowl driving down below, and even Fanzone had posted an alert for the missing dogs. So far nothing. She heard a faint yip far away, and leaned towards it, and saw Prowl change direction too. Another, more frightened, yip. She flew faster, desperate to reach the source. What she saw horrified her. The two chihuahuas were there alright, one fallen into a hole from the battle earlier. Skit was ensnared under debris, and Skat was pacing the top of the hole. Prowl slowed down, obeying the caution and go no further signs. He transformed. She was to high to speak to him without screaming, so she circled the area, similarly to a buzzard, before landing next to Skit in the bottom of the hole. Pulling the loose debris off with her hands, and the large stuff off with her mind, she was relieved to see that a mishap debris fall had created a type of tent that kept the other debris from crushing him. Pulling him up, he questioned the blood on her.  
"Shadow"she said. Flying up to the edge, she snatched up Skat and then took off to land by Prowl. He commed Fanzone and Prime to tell them the dogs were found. Needless to say, Makumay was tired of flying and she rode with Prowl back to base, dogs held in her arms. They pulled into base and Scarlett ran up to the two chihuahuas, liking them clean, almost motherly. They didn't object as they usually would, they were sad. And scared. Skat was scared because he continued thinking about how close to death Skit had been. Skit was scared because he could sense Skat's fear, and also because he'd almost died. Makumay saw the fear too. She looked for Shadow. He was gone though.  
"We went from five to four to three in a matter of days"  
She whispered sullenly. She'd lost most of her newest family. It was obvious she wasn't meant to ever have a true family. She would never fit in, all she ever caused was pain. As she began to cry, she raised her head and howled long and loud. For miles and miles dogs raised their heads and howled with her, reliving their days of freedom as she did, a time they never lived but all of them knew. The time when they were all equal. The howling of dogs, wolf girl, and possibly a few wolves radiated the city, giving the entire city a somber feeling. Ratchet looked up from what he was doing and grumbled before walking into the girls room, expecting the dogs to be howling. He should have known it was her howling. Her voice cracked and she sighed.  
"Hi Ratchet" she didn't even turn around. She stood up and walked out the room, sitting down in front of the TV and flipping the channels automatically. Ratchet sighed and went back to his med bay, working once again on his tools. Makumay decided to go for a walk and left for a bit, slipping out unnoticed. After about three miles towards the woods, she heard a sinister chuckle. Turning around, she was greeted by the frame of Starscream. He snatched her up and transformed, and she could only rap herself up with her wings, creating a soft, black ball of fluff. Starscream commed Megatron.  
"Lord Megatron, I have something I believe will interest you greatly."  
XxXxXxXxX  
_Cliffhanger! Maybe. I dunno. Anyways, to those who thought I had abandoned this, fear not! I have renewed inspiration from somewhere!_


End file.
